


Baby we're dreamers and I'll give it all for you

by Vikutoria



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Again because it's ABO and hormones, Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because it's ABO, Beta Huening Kai, Beta Kang Taehyun, Dubious Consent, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Taekook, One Shot, Pre-debut, Smut, Soobin is a good friend, but not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikutoria/pseuds/Vikutoria
Summary: Yeonjun has always dreamt of becoming an idol and nothing, not even his ranking will stop him.





	Baby we're dreamers and I'll give it all for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> Welcome to my first ABO and TXT story. Their aren't enough stories yet for these two so I went and made my own.

When Yeonjun was 5 years his mom asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up. 

Yeonjun was 5 years old when he first said he wanted to be an Idol.

Over the years that never changed. He was born to perform on stage and nothing could convince him otherwise.

He was 10 years old when he decided to become a rapper.

He was 13 when he first realized how much he loved dancing.

And he was 14 when he was finally accepted as a trainee.

By the time he was 18 he had reached the spot of number one trainee in every single category. Every was going perfectly according to plan, almost too perfectly. There was only one issue hanging in the air that every trainee had to face.

Ranking.

In order to debut Yeonjun would need to be unmated and either a beta or an alpha. This is where the problem was. The first part not so much since he couldn’t mate until he presented. It was easy to avoid, unless he met his true mate, which was very rare. The second part was trickier. Almost everyone presents between the age of 13 and 18. In other words he was essentially a ticking time bomb now.

Ranking is a somewhat unpredictable yet predictable thing. It was mostly determined by genetics. Scientists and doctors can determine the likeliness of what a child could be but not an individual's actual rank. It was based primarily on who their parents were and the first gender of the child. Boys were more likely to be alphas and girls more likely to be omegas while either gender had an equal chance at being a beta.

Yeonjun’s dad was a rare omega male while his mother was a beta. This meant that he has a 47.5% chance to be an omega, a 50% chance to be a beta and only a 2.5% chance to be an Alpha. 

Apparently anyways, science isn’t really his thing.

Nothing scared him more than the possibility of being an omega. 

In order to avoid a scandal no company would ever debut an omega male in a boys group. There also isn't a fan base for male omegas, most alphas were males who wanted a cute girl to gush over.

He sighed as he stared at his half empty water bottle.

“Yahh Hyung, what’s the matter?”

He looked up to see Soobin, the gentlest alpha Yeonjun had every met, coming to sit down beside him. They had just paused for break time. Taehyun, Huening, and Beomgyu were all sprawled out in the middle of the practice room talking amongst each other. Beomgyu was giving him few extra glances, he always knew first when Yeonjun’s upset. His sharp instincts never failed to surprise Yeonjun. “Just overthinking a little, everything's fine.” he confessed.

“Are you worrying about your rank again?”

“I want to debut so badly, but until I present I can’t. Not only that but the rest of you can’t either.  
It doesn’t matter how hard we practice if our ranks aren’t right. So if I’m an omega...It could all be a waste of all our time.”

“Hyung,” Soobin Deadpanned “have you seen your muscles, your broad shoulders? There’s no way you’ll be an omega so don’t worry, plus your already 18 so it’s only a little bit longer at most...and we won’t be debuting until Beomgyu and Huening present anyways. Don't worry so much.”

“But they’re way less risky than I am, the chance of either one of them being an omega is low it’s barely even worth thinking about.”Yeonjun retorted.

“Hyung if you are an omega we’ll never leave you behind, please just trust us okay? All five of us will debut together. Now stop pouting” Soobin had moved a little closer now and had cast his arm around Yeonjun’s shoulders.

“M’not pouting” Yeonjun muttered.

“Ahhh Hyungie is so cute ~”

Yeonjun immediately froze, eyes wide with panic.

“Uhh not cute, I mean, umm super cool, Yeonjun hyung is super cool... and handsome?”

But the moment was interrupted by sound of the Huening screaming.

They both ran over immediately to see what was going on.

Huening who had been just fine moments before was on the ground, face scrunched in pain and and hugging his stomach. Soobin dashed ahead in front of Yeonjun and was holding Huening in his arms within seconds. He was met with yellow glowing eyes and the fresh scent of hawaiin flowers. 

Their maknae had just presented as a beta.

Soobin, reliable as ever was the start getting things put into action. “Guys, I’m going to take Huening back to the dorms to rest. You can keep on practicing, but I’ll stay with him for the rest of the day. ”

Taehyun looked at Soobin, clearly hesitant, he had presented as a beta just 3 months ago.

“Soobin..can I come too? I know best what will make him feel better.”

Although beta’s presented the most peacefully of the sub-genders, as they don’t either want to bone to get boned, the toll of the physical changes is still exhausting. It normally takes a few days to recover. 

Soobin nodded in response. Unlike Taehyun, who is incredibly independent, he had a feeling that Huening would be a lot needier and he could use all the help he could get. Taehyun immediately helped him carry a whining Huening out of the room.

For a moment Yeonjun just stays where he’s seated against the wall. He had stayed silent as the scene unfolded in front of him.

“It’s just us now isn’t it?” Beomgyu states as he walks over to him. The younger cuddled into his side and rested his head on the elders shoulder.

Yeonjun instantly feels himself relax. He’s always had a special soft spot in his heart for Beomgyu. The first time he ever met Beomgyu he could remember how breathtaking the younger looked, soft and beautiful. The deep voice that haunts his dreams, wet dreams and sweet ones alike.

At that time he couldn’t help but want to show off and try to impress him. The first thing he did was to introduce himself by bragging about being the No. 1 trainee. Gyu found it silly and still makes fun of him for it to this day. But Yeonjun gets to see him smile when talking about it so it’s worth it.

“Just us, in more than one sense of the word.”

“I saw you talking to Soobin earlier, are you still feeling stressed about presenting?”

“Hmm well, I don’t really want to talk about it, there isn’t anything I can do about it and I might be worrying for nothing y’know?”

“That’s true, we’ll know soon enough, maybe after all this worrying will be for nothing. You could even be an alpha?

Yeonjun just snorts in response.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if it that happened, you know? You feel more like an alpha than anything else. I have a sixth sense for stuff like this. Just wait, soon you’ll be amazed by by psychic powers.”

“Gyu...the possibility is less than 3%.”

“Good, the less likely the possibility the cooler my powers will be when I’m right.”

“Haha and what will you be?”

“...a beta I guess? I mean both my parents are beta’s and I don’t think I’ll be an alpha.”

“Plus you’re way too cute to be an alpha.”

“Hyung!” At this Beomgyu blushed and pouted.

“Haha well it’s true!”

“Hmmph, sometimes people don’t seem like they would be a certain sub-gender until after they present. Remember how surprised we all were when Soobin-hyung was an alpha!”

“How could I forget! I went from towering over him to having to look up up to him in the span of a month! Seriously...that overgrown bunny went and surprised us all. The week before he presented he was a little grumpier and moody. Other than that he showed like no signs at all!”

“But I wasn’t surprised!” Beomgyu grinning ear to ear pound of his deductive skills.

“By the way, what cologne are you wearing? You smell really good today.”

“What are you talking about? I’m not wearing anything today.” He was a little surprised by the sudden change of topic.

“Hmm that’s weird you smell nice.”

“Your the weird one.”

“Must have learned it from you.”

“Brat.”

They stay like this for a while, just talking and enjoying each others company. At one point Beomgyu brings his guitar out and showed Yeonjun some of the songs he’s been writing. His voice was soothing and healing to Yeonjun as he allowed to the younger’s lyrics to make him feel lighter. Beomgyu has a fascination for meaningful words that extends into his writing. 

They eventually give up on the idea of practicing and return to their dorms. 

It’s pretty late when they walk in the other members are already asleep. Taehyun has fallen asleep in his own bed while Huening had fallen asleep glued to Soobin. 

In the next few weeks after Kai’s recovered from presenting a few things change. 

The first and most exciting one being that preparations for their debut has sped up. Since it’s expected for himself to present anytime and Beomgyu within the next year at the latest Bighit has started to increase the pressure. Training has gotten more intense and language lessons have doubled. 

It’s intense. And Yeonjun is living for it. He hasn’t felt this alive in a long time. He’s been imaging performing front of thousands of fans for year and now he’s so close. He can imagine himself falling in love with their fans and wants nothing more than to love them back himself.

Their name was finalized. Tomorrow x Together. It’s a good name, it suits them. He would never want to be without the other members of the group.

The other events that happen are less exciting and more strange. Beomgyu, Soobin, and Huening have all started to act a little different. 

In Soobin’s case he’s been a little more overprotective of Kai. Meanwhile Kai has been trailing after him like a puppy. This wasn’t new, the two have always been close with the maknae adoring their leader. The degree the two had been clinging to each other had increased about 10 times at least.

With Beomgyu, they ways he had changed had been a bit more subtle at first. One day, about a week after Huening presented, he suddenly was called back to Daegu for some kind of family emergency. Yeonjun never founf out the details (Which was strange as he normally knew everything in the youngers life) but Beomgyu swore that no one was sick or dying at least. 

Still. Strange. 

He ended up being gone for an entire week. 

During that time Yeonjun felt ...off like something was wrong and he couldn’t place it. There was an underlying anxiety that he couldn’t shake off. He already knew that his feelings for his bandmate were more than platonic, he’s been trying to ignore them for a while for the sake of team dynamics. The strong urge to be beside the other was almost overwhelming. He must have spammed Beomgyu's phone with at least 100 missed calls and 500 text messages. 

Luckily, these feelings subsided once Beomgyu returned from Daegu and Beomgyu nevre questioned the excessive texting.

After Beomgyu came back the strange behaviour started.

Or as Taehyun had dubbed it “The sweater thief saga”.

It was exactly what is sounded like. Beomgyu had started to hoard sweaters. And while he collected a few of the other members sweaters, he primarily stole Yeonjun's sweaters. 

At this point Yeonjun didn’t even bother going to his own part of the members closet but would just ask Beomgyu for one of his sweaters back. The answer was always “only if you give it back once you done”. At first he had argued with Beomgyu because they were his sweaters. The result was the younger bursting into tears. Any resolve Yeonjun had about getting his clothes back was crumpled within seconds every time.

Beomgyu started commenting on his scent at lot more. He had asked the other members but they all said that he smelled almost exactly the same but with a hint a spearmint. 

Hopefully that means Yeonjun’s closer to finding out his rank and ending this purgatory he’s stuck in. Mint was not helpful though. It didn’t tell him anything about his potential rank. It could belong to anyone. It’s just too neutral.

Lastly, Beomgyu had become more clingy, specifically with Yeonjun. In general as well. It wasn’t at the level of Soobin and Kai but it was much more than before. Not that Yeonjun was complaining, he loves Gyu to no end so having around more is a good thing. It was just a little unexpected.

In hindsight the entire team should have seen what was about to happen. 

But they didn’t.

It was on their annual trip to the amusement park that they would regret not not paying closer attention. The trip is a tradition they had started two years ago when they were first put together to become a group.

This year, it was hot. So. Freaking. Hot. Any trace of morning coolness had disappeared as the sun’s blazing heat hit the boys without mercy.

Now that didn’t stop the boys from having fun but it was brutal. A lot of people had even left the park early due to the intense heat. Luckily this meant a lot of the lines were much shorter than normal. 

The food stands today were really good. The desert stands tempted him. Everywhere he went a strong scent of chocolate met him. It smelled so good and made him a little lightheaded. 

The lightheadedness was probably also the heat.

His skin felt gross and sticky from sweat. Despite having put on what must have been 5 layers of sunscreen throughout the day he still thinks he’ll be sunburnt tomorrow.

The other members weren’t doing much better than he was. Soobin, being the only alpha, had the lowest tolerance for heat and spent most of day holding there stuff while hiding in the shade eating ice cream. Yeonjun could relate, he wasn’t doing much better than Soobin but he refuses to give up. They don’t get come to amusement parks very often and he’s not going to miss what could be his last chance to ride the largest roller coaster here seven times in a row without needing to wait hours and hours. Despite the heat he felt pumped up and nothing was holding him back.

Taehyun and Huening were doing by far the best out of group. As beta’s their body’s handle heat the best so as long as they drank water they seemed fine. And they were taking more than enough water breaks. Huening wanted any excuse to spend time with Soobin.

Yeonjun couldn’t help but notice that Beomgyu seemed to be struggling a lot more than he expected. This morning he seemed okay, he was excited, laughing and doing those adorable little jump circles that Yeonjun adores. Now...he looked worse than Soobin. His cheeks are flushed red and he had become extremely clingy, hanging off of the other members like a rag doll. He spent most of the second half of the day being carried by either Soobin or himself.

It was was now almost 8pm and they were deciding if they should go home or not. The sun hadn’t gone down yet so there was still no relief from the heat.

It was amazing that they lasted this long.

“C’mon guys just let me get in one more ride!” Yeonjun begged.

“Yahh, Yeonjun Hyung I think we should head home, Gyu looks like he’s about ready to pass  
out” Soobin - the voice of reason wasn’t wrong. Beomgyu was curled up beside where Soobin  
was sitting and using the elder’s legs as a pillow.  
“I’m fine, I wanna go on another ride with Yeonjun Hyung” Beomgyu murmured without opening his eyes but a small smile on his face.

“See, Gyu wants to get one last ride as well! I’ll carry him there myself if I have too!” Yeonjun volunteered.

“That’s what you said 5 rides ago!” He countered.

“But this time I mean it!” The eldest promised.

“Please hyung!” Kai looked up to Soobin and gave him his best puppy dog eyes. At the maknae begging Soobin just took a big sigh, he’s way to soft on this kid.

“Okay, But I mean it when I say this will be the last one!”

“Yeahhh~! Thank you Hyungie!! You’re the best!” Huening leapt on his hyung and gave him the biggest hug he could.

Almost as soon as Kai let go of Soobin he grabbed Taehyun, who had given up playing on the rides hours ago and started to read instead, and dragged him towards the nearest roller coaster.

Yeonjun went over to pick up Beomgyu who groggily climbed onto his back. He tried not blush as he felt the youngers body press against his.

“Beom, are you sure you want to come? Your face is really red, I’m worried you might be getting heat stroke.”

“‘m fine” he whined back.

As he was walking he felt like the smell of chocolate slammed into his senses. 

The younger felt like a human heater radiating into his back. It made him worried.

“No, you’re seriously burning up, I think I should take you back to Soobin, I can skip the last ride.”

“No Hyung! I wanna go!”

“Gyu…”

“I don’t want you to miss the last ride because of me!”

Something snapped in Yeonjun at being argued with. Why couldn’t the younger see that he was trying to look out for him? He let out a growl.

“We’re heading back.” It was statement, not a request.

Beomgyu looked at him, almost confused for a second. He looked like he wanted to argue but couldn't.

He sighed in defeat.

“S-Sure, ahh but first can I use the washroom first?”

“Hmm sure.”

“And uhh could you buy me ice-cream while I’m gone?”

“Uh, you want ice-cream?”

“Yes! Ice-cream!”

“You don’t look good, I think I should come with you.”

“NO! Um, I mean, you really don’t have to ...um please just get me the ice-cream?”

Yeonjun really should have argued more but that damn chocolate scent kept on making him dizzy. He could also smell a bit of distress coming from Boemgyu now and all he wanted was to make it go away. So who was he to say no to such a cutie?

“Oh okay, I’ll be right at that stall over there, meet me in the line up once your done.”

“Of course!” Boemgyu slid off of Yeonjun's back and went to find the nearest restroom. At first he stumbled a little, almost making Yeonjun leave the line, but as he saw him get a little steadier  
he decided it would be okay.

The line-up for ice-cream, unsurprisingly, was long. He waited for at least 15 minutes before almost reaching the front.

Suddenly, a sharp pang of anxiety slammed into his senses. Something was wrong, his instincts were screaming to go find Beomgyu. His Beomgyu.

He dashed out of the line and ran. Feet talking him where he needed to go by instinct. He felt frantic, he need to find Beomgyu. Fast.

When he reached the nearest restroom and he dashed inside but ran out just as quickly. Beomgyu wasn’t there. He need to find his Boemgyu. He needed to find the source of the chocolate smell.

He ran towards the part of the park designed for extremely young children. All the rides in this section closed at 7pm so it was almost completely empty. There behind an empty food stand and beside a tree he heard a familiar whimper. As he approached the smell became so much stronger and mixed with fear. It made his thoughts feel cloudy.

Once he finally saw the younger his blood ran cold. Beomgyu was curled up into a ball while laying on his side and clutching his stomach. But that wasn’t what worried Yeonjun. What worried him were the wide, bright blue eyes that were staring back at him.

And suddenly it clicked.

Beomgyu was an omega.

The smell of the chocolate, the clingingness, the sweaters. It was all signs of an already presented omega. Beomgyu stole his clothes because he wanted his scent, he was nesting.

Him being an omega didn't mattered at the moment. What mattered is that he’s omega starting his heat. 

Yeonjun ran over and craddled his friend in his arms. Beomgyu sank into the warm embrace. Yeonjun relaxed as he could smell the omega’s distress falling. The chocolate scent was so strong it was overwhelming. The younger was weak in his arms, as if he had no strength in his body. Even so Beomgyu reached over to nuzzle against his friends neck.

“Gyu..”

“A-Alpha.” The younger whined, eyes already red from crying.

“What?” 

“I was right. Alpha.”

“Gyu what are you-?”

“You’re eyes,” He paused, breath heavy and panting “They’re red, you smell so good. Help me, Alpha.”

Red eyes? Fuck, if that’s true it meant he was about to present. Presenting would mean also mean his first rut.

He had so many questions but safety. He needed to bring the omega to safety. There was a exit to the park close to here. He could call an omega taxi to meet him there.

Omega taxis were actually driven by beta’s. They’re a non-profit service meant to help any omega who unexpectedly go into heat.

He made the call, and ran as fast as he could to the exit with the omega on his back. It was hard to distract himself from the wet and hard dick against him. 

Once in the taxi he could feel himself getting hazier the closer they got to the dorms. The driver  
had taken one look at them at mumbled something about how cute true mates could be and started to drive. 

He could feel his own hardness becoming more and more uncomfortable. It took all he had to not let let the younger grind against him in Taxi and lose control right there in the car.

When they stumbled into the dorms they were empty. Dimly he realized that he should have let the others know they were leaving but it didn’t matter now.

Beomgyu is just so beautiful. 

His resolve to not touch the other boy crumbled.

They made it to the bedroom where Beomgyu immediately bolted for Yeonjun’s bunk and sunk himself into the sheets. He remained tangled with the alpha. If he had any awareness left it wouldn’t last long.

“Hyung.” The omega begged

Distantly Yeonjun knew that the heat was probably triggering his own presenting. And he knew that he needed leave or something they both regret would happen but he just couldn’t move away.

“Too many clothes, so hot, hyung.” Beomgyu was begging now, pawing at Yeonjun's seat soaked T-Shirt.

Yeojun gave into his instincts. As gently as he could he removed the younger’s shirt, soaked with sweat from the heat and his shorts as well. He paused at the sight before him. It was so much better than any dream he could have ever thought of.

The younger was beneath him, looking completely undone. Face flush, staring at him with watery eyes and boxers soaked with his own slick.

“So pretty, so fucking pretty.” He cooed.

“Please, need you” The omega panted.

“Mine. All mine.” 

He lost it. He could feel himself change, the beginning of the rut but but none of it registered. In a mess they crashed their lips together. The kiss was needy and sloppy. And it was hot.

Teasingly, Yeonjun kissed Beomgyu lightly all over. Neck, face, chest, and stomach. Every inch of skin belonged to him. 

"Hyung, please," The omega begged.

"Please what?"

"Need you."

"Need what Baby?"

Yeonjun's voice was a soft pur.

"Need your cock in me." Beomgyu cried out.

"Yeonjun's alpha side didn't need to be told twice."

He flipped the omega onto his back and stripped his own clothes and what was left of the others off.

The feeling of having the omega around him was better than anything he could have imagined and he pounded into him, rolling his hips back and forth. Hearing his name chanted again and again, the cries of the omega was music to him. Bliss, sheer, bliss.

"So close, ah more Alpha, more" 

"Me too Baby, so close." 

"Ah AH ahhh" Beomgyu came before Yeonjun did. 

The sight made Yeonjun cum a second later.

So pretty, his mate is so pretty." 

Panting hard, with cum drying all over his stomach, Beomgyu looked him. His eyes still in a daze.

Yeonjun needed to make the omega his.

He could feel his teeth extend, fangs, alpha fangs.

As he sunk his teeth into the others scent gland to make the mating mark he could feel the omega tense and cry out in pain and satisfaction.

When he was done he licked the fresh wound clean. His. Nobody else would ever be able to touch his mate. 

Beomgyu stilled, eyes wide after he realized what happened. They both did. Yeonjun still inside the younger.

The first heat wave had passed. It meant that Beomgyu had regained some awareness.

Neither one moved. It was dead silent.

Sobbing. The first thing to break the silence were the omega’s tears.

As the Alpha moved to comfort Beomgyu, still operating on instinct alone, he felt a pair of arms tear him away and he was met with a pair of furious bright red eyes.

In their heat, they hadn’t heard the door to the dorms open or the or to the room either. Not until it too late.

Before he could understand what was happening Soobin had dragged him out of the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

Yeonjun was still in the middle of presenting so the leader was easily able to overpower him as he was a fully presented alpha. Soobin pinned him down and he snarled back.

Mate. He needed to get back to his mate. His mate was sad. He needed to help.

In anger he continued to fight against the larger male in vain.

With the help of the two maknaes he was dragged away to another dorm room down the hall. It was a small single room with it’s own bathroom the company had set up as a place for alpha’s to spend their ruts.

The entire time he was there he could feel his mate, confused and scared, calling for him. He was desperate to comfort Beomgyu but couldn’t. It was new kind of purgatory.

Five days passed and he was at the end of his rut. He could probably he be let out right now if he were to ask.

But when the if the door finally opened he wouldn’t know what to do.

The high of the rut was over and the reality of what had happened was hitting him like a truck.

Against all odds he was an Alpha. How badly he had wanted this so he could reach his dream. 

And he had gone and fucked it up.

He was mated. He, before even being fully presented, had mated someone. He couldn’t debut now. But not just him.

Beomgyu.

He felt so scared. He was going to lose everything.

But not just him, Beomgyu too. In the last two years since he had met Beomgyu he had watched how hard the younger worked. How desperately he had wanted to debut. His dedication. Hours of dance practice, through injuries and tears. Beomgyu, the most precious person with the beautiful smile and perfect laugh. The cutest person in the entire universe. The one who could brighten anyone's day. He loved him so much. He also lost everything.

Would he even want to see him?

It was hard to remember what had happened after coming into the dorms but the young alpha remembered mating. And he remembers the sobbing and the distress he felt. Distress that wasn’t his own. It reminded him of last month when Beomgyu disappeared for a week. Fuck, that must have been when he presented. He should’ve seen it coming.

There were so many signs.

He wasn’t completely dumb. He knew that Beomgyu must be his true mate, otherwise he could have never sensed anything before presenting. Even so, that doesn’t mean everything will work out. Life isn’t so predictable. 

He remained in his confused depression, frozen in fear, tears streaming down his face, lost in hopelessness for god know how many hours until a knock at the door finally interrupted his thoughts.

He stayed silent.

The knocking continued.

He didn’t move.

“Hyung?” It was Soobin.

“Hyung, I’m coming in.”

The door opened and the other other alpha walked into the room.

“Hyung,” he started softly “It’s time to leave.”

“I can’t” Yeonjun choked out. He wasn’t ready.

“You should see him.” He especially couldn’t see Beomgyu.

“He must hate me.”

“He needs you.”

At this Yeonjun finally turned his head to look at Soobin, eyes wide with surprise. His inner alpha screaming at him to go see his mate. He knew his mate was upset, he could feel it through their shared bond. But...could he help?

“He ...can’t need me. I-I’m responsible. It’s all my fault.” Yeonjun choked out.

“It’s not your fault, instincts aren't something that can be controlled when you present. And your his mate. No one else could help right now.”

“But-”

“We all should have seen it coming, don’t worry, we’ll figure this out. We’ll still debut together.”

“That’s not possible.” The tears had become full blown sobbing once more.

“Just trust me. You’re an Alpha now so man up and go face Beomgyu. That’s all that matters right now”

“Where is he?”

“Do you really need me to tell you?” Soobin question with an eyebrow raised.

“No. Why is he still in the dorms?” If he was in the dorms then Taehyun and Huening must have stayed with him. No one would let an omega suffer through a heat alone, especially after being removed from their mate. A sharp pain of jealousy shot through him.

“He wanted to stay close to your scent, we couldn’t convince him to leave your bed without him crying. That’s what Huening told me anyways.”

When Yeonjun arrived in front to the bedroom door he could still smell the strong scent of chocolate everywhere. It must have been left over from the youngers heat.

Opening the door he took his first look at the younger in 5 day days.

He was sleeping soundly hugging Yeonjun’s favorite pillow. He was wearing a black T-shirt and grey sweatpants he wore were both a little too big for him and also belonged to Yeonjun. 

A wave of guilt washed over him. He could see a bandage peeking out from the same spot where he had marked the younger. The mark that bonded them for life. 

Yeonjun sat down on the bed and looked at the younger, his resting face was peaceful. As he pushed a piece of hair away from his mates face he saw the others eyes slowly open and widen in realization.

Neither one seemed to know what to say but it was Beomgyu that broke the silence first.  
“I’m so sorry Hyung.” As soon as he started to speak his eyes started to tear up.  
“You have nothing to apologize for, it’s my fault.” He moved his hand to start stroking Beomgyu’s hair.

“I already knew that I was an omega, I presented a month ago, I should have been more careful.”

“It’s too soon for you to be used to heats. And you couldn’t have known that I would be an alpha.”

“But I did.”

“I hadn’t presented yet.”

“But, your my true mate, I already knew. Since I’m an omega that meant you had to be... and your scent was becoming stronger. I-I’m sorry. Your dream, you could have made debut since your an alpha. I messed it up.”

“After I marked you, you cried too, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I- I can’t believe that I hurt you.”

“I cried because I stole your dream.”

He could feel feel tears threatening to spill over but all that mattered was Boemgyu and the waves of regret and sadness he could feel from him. 

“It doesn’t matter whose fault it is. I love you. I love you so much, so we’ll be okay, alright. We can find a way to live our dream together” he moved to lay down beside Beomgyu and wrap him in the biggest hug he could.

“But, I’m-I’m an omega, I can’t, they won’t, we can’t.” At this he could finally feel Beomgyu’s loss and sadness over his own dream being ripped away from him as fresh tears flowed from the omega’s loss.

“Shhh, we can. If nothing else we have each other.”

Beomgyu became quiet except for sniffling from the tears.  
They stayed like that for a while, Beomgyu crying into Yeonjun’s shirt.

“Yeonjun?”

“Yes?”

“I love you too.”

“Perfect, let’s be together forever.”

And for that day and that moment everything was peaceful. It was okay. They were okay.

The next day when is they faced the real life. Early in the morning Bang PD arrived at the their dorms himself too meet with them. He started with a few basic greetings and asking the boys  
how they were. The looming question of why he was there was brought quickly.

“Well boys I’m happy to announce that we’ve set the date for your debut.”

Shocked silence.

“Now that you’ve all presented we don’t need to wait anymore, you can start recording your first album. We’ve already prepared the songs and choreography for you.”

The boys all looked at each other unsure of what was happening.

“Ah you all looked at confused. I’m aware of what has happened between Yeonjun and  
Beomgyu, seeing as you are true mates there is not thing we can do but let you be together.”

“Um, sir, what?” Yeonjun feels himself saying in disbelief.

“It’s very important to me that my artists remain happy and I don’t discriminate based on second gender. We don’t tell trainees this but we have have an extremely high budget for covering up dating scandals. BTS isn’t nearly as careful as they think with hiding their dating lives. Not only that but Taehyung and Jungkook were in the same situation as you are right now back in 2013. Imagine my surprise when Taehyung presented as omega and Jungkook’s true mate. Letting them debut together was one of the best choices we’ve made here at Bighit.”

“So,” Beomgyu started saying hesitantly, “We can be together and both of us can debut?”

“Yes.”

All five of them broke down into tears. They would be together, today, tomorrow and hopefully forever.

Less than 6 months later, when Yeonjun was 19 he made his debut. And they couldn’t have been happier. Together.


End file.
